1. Field
Exemplary embodiments of the present invention relate to a display apparatus and a method of displaying a three-dimensional (“3D”) image using the display apparatus. More particularly, exemplary embodiments of the present invention relate to a display apparatus capable of improving display quality and a method of displaying a 3D image using the display is apparatus.
2. Discussion of the Background
Generally, a liquid crystal display apparatus displays a two-dimensional (“2D”) image. Recently, as demand for displaying a 3D image has increased in video game and movie industries, the liquid crystal display apparatus has been developed to display the 3D image.
Generally, a stereoscopic image display apparatus displays the 3D image using a binocular parallax between two eyes of a human. For example, as two eyes of a human are spaced apart from each other, images viewed at different angles are inputted to a human brain. The human brain mixes the images so that a viewer may recognize the stereoscopic image.
The stereoscopic image display device may be divided into a stereoscopic type and an auto-stereoscopic type, depending on whether a viewer needs glasses to observe the 3D image. The stereoscopic type may include an anaglyph type, a shutter glass type, and so on. In the anaglyph type, the viewer wears blue glasses and red glasses. In the shutter glass type, a left image and a right image may be temporally divided to be periodically displayed, and a viewer wears glasses that open and close a left eye shutter and a right eye shutter in synchronization with the period of the left and right images.
The auto-stereoscopic type may include a lenticular type and a barrier type. The lenticular type uses a lenticular lens having a plurality of focal points. The 2D image is refracted by the lenticular lens at the focal points to display the 3D image. The barrier type uses a plurality of barriers selectively covering a display panel. The barriers selectively block an image on the display panel so that a left image and a right image become different from each other. As a result, the 2D image is converted into the 3D image by the barriers.
When the viewer watching the auto-stereoscopic display apparatus moves, crosstalk, which means that the left image is shown to the right eye of the viewer and the right image is shown to the left eye of the viewer, may be generated.